Collapsible trailers are known in the art. Such trailers are desired because they can be compactly closed for storage or transport, and opened to increase the volume of the trailer. However, most collapsible trailers, even smaller models, are not easy to open or to keep open. Clearly, trailers suited to be a living space, such as for camping or the like, must be larger and heavier, and are therefore even more difficult to open, keep open, and to close. Thus, it becomes increasingly essential for large trailers to be designed to be easy to open, keep open, and close. Traditional collapsible trailers take several minutes to open, may require more than one person or complex mechanical components to open, and require latches, locks, or other securing mechanisms in order to keep the trailers open. Mainly for these reasons, collapsible trailers known in the art each comprise only a single room, as it becomes increasingly difficult to create a trailer large enough to include two rooms, which is still able to be opened and collapsed by users.
Thus, there is a need for a collapsible trailer that can be used as a living space while camping, for example, which is quick and easy to open, and includes a plurality of separate rooms.